Surrogate Son
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Duncan and Alejandro are a couple and they want to become fathers. However, because they couldn't find a surrogate mother or a child to adopt, they decide to kidnap Cody instead. WARNING: Very twisted and disturbing. Do not try what you read at home, or anywhere for that matter.
1. Chapter 1

**This was requested by I'll Cover Angel and Collins. She said I could either publish it or write the story through a PM just for her. Of course, being the twisted sicko I am, I decided to publish this on the site. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Total Drama**_** would be banned if I owned it. That's pretty much why I don't own it.**

**WARNING: The actions that occur in this fic are NOT, under ANY circumstances, to be imitated in real life. Such actions can lead to arrest and later imprisonment (or the death penalty in some jurisdictions) for the perpetrator, and severe trauma that may be permanent for the victim.**

* * *

Cody awoke to find himself laying in a cot. Cody sat up to notice that he was in a room with white walls, brown floorboards, red furniture, toys and red curtains. Cody looked down. A horrible sight met his eyes. All he was wearing was a nappy. Cody cringed. He wanted to yelp but he feared that if he did, Sierra would hear him, run into the room and quite possibly molest him. He had to escape and find the nearest police station while he has the time.

Cody gripped the top of the barrier and proceeded to jump over it. However, he jumped too fast and he hurt his knee before he landed on his but on a piece of Lego. The smarting pain coming from the Lego piece prompted Cody to whinge for a good two seconds before clasping his mouth. He realised he's alerted one of his kidnappers because he could hear footsteps pounding towards the door. The kidnapper flung the door open, prompting Cody to curl up into an egg and close his eyes in fear.

"NO, SIERRA! I DON'T WANT IT!" he wails.

"Ahem, you call me daddy, understood!" hissed a sinisterly familiar voice. Confused, Cody looked up to see Duncan and Alejandro staring at Cody.

Alejandro spoke. "And you will call me Papa," he added. "What are you doing out of your bed, Cody?" he asked.

Before Cody could speak, Duncan said: "Oh I get it. Our little Cody must be hungry." Duncan withdrew a male-breastfeeding device from his pocket and fitted it on. The device resembles a bra, with the cups looking like actual boobs. Each 'breast' contains a pouch through which baby bottles can fit through. The delinquent went up to Cody, picked him up and held Cody's face against the 'breast' which contained the baby bottle. Cody tried to wrestle himself out of Duncan's hold, but Duncan was too strong. Giving in, Cody drank the milk until there was none left.

"Who's a good baby?" Duncan teased.

"I'm 19!" Cody protested.

"Well tough luck, kid," Alejandro smirked. "We couldn't find a surrogate mother, and no adoption agency would help us adopt a child, so we adopted one ourselves."

"You guys are around my age!" Cody protested, squirming in Duncan's grip. "You two will never get away with it."

"Not if nobody finds out," Duncan smirks. "And right now you've been very bold, so back to bed with you." Duncan laid Cody back in the cot and the couple left the room. Alejandro locked the door behind him.

Cody laid back down on his bed. He knew when he was beaten. For the first time in his life he wished he was kidnapped by Sierra instead.

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun!**

**This is an Alejandro/Duncan fan fic where, as you can see, Cody is their surrogate son. How will Cody survive, or even escape, this ordeal? Find out as I update this story.**

**The fic is set after _All Stars_. Alejandro and Duncan will both be 20, while Cody will be 19. Imagine being babied by someone who is only a year older than you? As I've said before, DO NOT do what Alejandro and Duncan did. You willl regret it later in life.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know, I am extremely surprised with how well-received this story's turned out. I never expected to get ten reviews and over 100 hits in one night. You guys are awesome! Many of you guys were disturbed by how Duncan fed Cody in the last chapter, so I thought maybe this chapter could be more disturbing than the first. Here it goes.**

* * *

Cody awoke to find himself in Alejandro's arms. He looked around to find himself in a bathroom. The tiles were white on the floor and black on the walls. There was also a toilet, bidet, sink and, of course, a bathtub, which Duncan was filling with warm water and suds.

Cody looked down and noticed that he was bollock naked. He screamed: "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Now, now, no cursing, Cody," Alejandro lectured the geek. "Only Daddy and I can curse."

"The water is ready," said Duncan, "put him in." Alejandro was only too happy to comply. Cody had to admit, the water was warm and comfortable. However, he was definitely not comfortable having two men close to his age rubbing sponges covered in suds against his body.

"Please, please stop," Cody begged. "I can do it myself!"

"What kind of father would I be if I said yes?" Duncan smirked.

"Gwen and Heather are not gonna like this!" Cody warned them. Duncan and Alejandro laughed at this.

"Yeah right," Duncan chortled. "Like they're gonna give a crap! They were never our girlfriends!"

"What?!" Cody gasped.

"I was only playing Heather's emotions, and the emotions of other women, to get further in the game," Alejandro replied. "I knew Heather was going to be tougher, so I pretended to be bisexual just to go far."

Cody's ears pricked up. "Does that mean Gwen's available?" he asked, hopefully.

"Nope," Duncan smirked. "She's a lesbian. And she's Courtney."

Cody's jaw dropped. "But the love triangle-"

"Was a fake," Alejandro cut him off. "You see, when Chris found out Daddy and his "ex-girlfriends" were homosexuals, he proposed the idea to them. As you all know, Daddy and Gwen like to cause controversy and Courtney likes to be perceived as being frightening and ambitious."

"Well she is," Duncan smirked, lifting up Cody's arm and rubbing the sponge against the geek's underarms. "In fact, she was more eager to do it than Gwen and I. That's what Gwen liked about her."

"But what about Trent?" Cody asked, cringing as Duncan moved the sponge down Cody's side.

"Gwendolyn only dated him because Trent wanted to date someone with nine letters in their name for nine days and he offered to pay her C$999.99 if she did it," Alejandro replied. "You'd be amazed at what people do for money these days."

"And we did it," Duncan added. "Now we have a nice house and a lot of toys for you to play with."

"That's if you're good, that is," Alejandro smirked. "Now it's time to wash your hair."

Cody was horrified. He could wash his hair himself, but he remembers when his parents used to do it for him when he was small. He hated it, because there was always the risk of getting suds in his eyes by accident. Nevertheless, Cody sat still and allowed Alejandro to lather his hair up in shampoo and massage his head. He know Alejandro and Duncan were too strong for him. Finally, his hair was rinsed and Duncan removed the plug from the plug hole to let the water out. Alejandro held Cody and said:

"Scared of the evil plughole?!"

"I know I'm too big to fit in there!" Cody snapped. All of a sudden, Izzy jumped in through the window and dived into the plughole where she got sucked down the drain, cackling madly whilst doing so. Duncan, Alejandro and Cody gave one another perplexed looks as the bath was drained of the suds. Duncan shrugged it off and he turned on the shower nuzzle to rinse the suds off of Cody. When Cody was all clean, Alejandro wrapped Cody in towels and carried him to the master bedroom to dry off, while Duncan stayed behind to clean the bath. Cody protested that he dry himself, but Alejandro didn't listen and continued to rub Cody with the towel.

Poor Cody.

* * *

**Poor Cody is right. I can't imagine what he's going through right now, and I'm the one writing this fic.**

**On another note, I wonder how Sierra is going to react to this fic if she were to read it.**

**Don't forget to review. You have no idea how happy your reviews make me. Next chapter should be up soon.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ten more reviews?! Damn, that's a lot of reviews. Thanks you guys! You are awesome!**

**And as usual, this chapter is as disturbing as the last. So… HAPPY READIN'!**

* * *

That night, Duncan took Cody to bed. Duncan carried Cody into his room and laid him on a table. Duncan put on Cody a new nappy, followed by a baby blue onesie. Cody frowned.

"I-I don't need to wear diapers…" Cody protested.

"Now, now, I want no arguments," Duncan hushed the geek. "This nursery does not have an en-suite bathroom."

"So?"

"Daddy and Papa have to the lock the door," Duncan smirked. Cody sighed miserable. Duncan noticed this, but – deliberately – misinterpreted the sigh.

"Aw, does Cody want Daddy to read him a story?" Duncan teased.

"No?!" Cody cringed. He was far too old to be read a story. Duncan ignored him, scooped Cody up into his arms, went over to the book case, picked a random hardback book, carried Cody over to a chair and sat down, with the geek on the delinquent's lap. Duncan opened the book at a random page that obviously was not the first page and began 'reading'.

"One day there was a Jamaican boy named Devon Joseph," Duncan began. "He desperately needed to get laid so he went to a nearby brothel to find himself a prostitute. He hired one named Mr Hatchet, who was a big, burly Canadian man who was bald and very scary. However, he has a soft spot for his clients because they give him money."

"I'm too old to be read a bedtime story," Cody interrupted. "In fact, I'm too old to be sitting on your lap for non-sexual purposes."

Duncan ignored Cody and carried on. "So anyway, Mr Hatchet led Devon Joseph to his room where the two had sex. It was very messy, plus it involved a lot of sodomy, fellatio and lap-sitting."

"You're not reading from the book," Cody interrupted again. "In fact, even if I was young enough, this isn't a story you'd read to a child before bedtime." Cody was obviously uncomfortable with where Duncan's story was going, let alone being uncomfortable with the compromising position he and Duncan are both in, especially now that lap-sitting was involved in the story as well. Naturally, Duncan ignored Cody again. He continued on with the story.

"An hour into the shagging, Devon Joseph received a call from his mammy on his cell phone. She informed her son that Mr Hatchet was his father. Devon Joseph was horrified, but he felt he should break the news to Mr Hatchet anyway, and he did. Sadly, Mr Hatchet didn't take it very well, so he got out a knife and he slit Devon Joseph's throat, stuffed the corpse into the trunk of his car, drove off to the States and buried the corpse on an Indian burial ground somewhere in… Alaska. And they all lived happily ever after. The end." Duncan slammed the book shut and looked down to notice Cody laying asleep in his arms.

Actually, Cody did not fall asleep. He fainted. But Duncan chose to look at it as if Cody peacefully fell asleep. The delinquent rose up from the chair and carried his 'son' to his cot, where he laid Cody down on. Alejandro came in to the room to check on the two to notice Cody asleep – or unconscious – in the crib. The Latino smiled at Duncan.

"Isn't he so adorable, mi querido?" Alejandro asked Duncan, smiling.

"He's such a little trooper," Duncan replied. "He probably enjoyed my story."

"I heard it from outside," Alejandro smirked. "Maybe you and I should re-enact those scenes from it in our bedroom."

"You're on, cariño!" Duncan smirked. The two kissed Cody on the forehead before leaving the room.

And locking the door.

* * *

**Well that was a semi-decent bedtime story, am I right?**

**By the way, Sierra will make an appearance in future chapters. What her role will be in this story is all up to me. I have most of it planned, but you guys don't know what it is, MUWAHAHAHAHAH- *cough-cough-cough!* Ahem, anyway, I plan to update this tomorrow as well.**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I can't believe how popular this story is. 35 reviews? Over 400 hits? You guys are awesome!**

**I've noticed that some readers would like chapters to be longer. Well here's the thing: I write this fic purely for humour, plus I freestyle when writing it. I don't plan anything ahead. Besides, I figured if I kept the chapters short, I could leave you guys with more suspense. This chapter is slightly longer than the previous, however.  
**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

Cody woke up to find himself feeling moist. He cringed when he noticed that he pissed in his nappy. He climbed out of bed and tiptoed over to the door. It was locked. Cody felt like an idiot, because of COURSE Alejandro and Duncan would lock the door. Cody decided to try the window, but it was locked shut. Cody sighed relentlessly. There was no chance of escape. None. All Cody could do was bang on the door. He regretted it as soon as he heard footsteps.

"What are you doing out of bed, mi hijo?" Alejandro asked. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I-" Cody tried to explain, but Alejandro cut him off.

"C'mon, let's fix you some breakfast," said Alejandro, picking Cody up. To Cody's horror, all Alejandro was wearing were his boxers. Sure, Cody remembers how his biological father used to carry him when he was small, and sometimes his father would also be wearing only boxers when doing it (and of course it wasn't sexual in any way, you perverts!). However, Cody's dad stopped carrying him years before Cody hit puberty, so now Cody could only think of Alejandro's gesture as a sexual act. The fact that Cody was a heterosexual male made it all the more humiliating for him. Cody wanted to ask Alejandro to put him down, but he kept his mouth shut out of fear that Alejandro would smack him.

Anyway, Alejandro carried Cody into the kitchen and placed the geek on a high chair.

"Do you like it?" Alejandro asked Cody. "Duncan and I made this high chair out of our own bare hands just for you. And now for your breakfast." Cody had to admit, Duncan and Alejandro did do a good job making the high chair, and it was big enough for him. However, Cody was still too big – or maybe I should say **old** – to be using the chair. Alejandro returned a minute later with baby food. Obviously Cody didn't want to eat it, not because he expected the stuff to taste bad, but mostly because the stuff was for babies. Before Cody could protest, Alejandro proceeded to force-feed the poor geek the food.

After he was done force-feeding his victim inappropriate food, Alejandro put on the breastfeeding device, picked Cody up and held Cody's head against the fake breast. Cody obviously didn't' want to suck anything hanging from a naked man's chest. But what choice did he have? He was thirsty. Sighing in defeat, Cody sucked the fake nipple. To someone with a sick, twisted mind (ahem!), it looked like Cody was sucking Alejandro's nipple for his own sick, twisted fantasies. Cody thought being 'breastfeed' by Duncan was bad enough, but at least Duncan still wore a shirt while doing it.

When the bottle in the pouch was empty, Alejandro carried Cody to the master bedroom where Duncan was lying in bed. When his partner and "son" entered the room the delinquent sat up and held his arms out.

"Look who wants to see you," Alejandro beamed at Duncan, placing the boy in Duncan's arms.

"Aw, did the little Cody miss his daddy?" Duncan smirked, pulling the geek against his bare chest. Like Alejandro, Duncan was also wearing nothing but his boxers. Alejandro climbed into bed, leaving Cody stuck between two naked men who were only a year older than him. He felt like he was being molested, which is certainly not a good feeling.

* * *

**Feeling sorry for Cody yet? Well I sure am. I've always been feeling sorry for him since I started writing this. But then why am I writing this? Easy. It's the exact same reason why I wrote **_**Ocrais**_** and **_**My Big Fat Creepy Roommate**_**. It's the exact same reason why it's almost impossible to write a story where Trent is not obsessed with the number nine… I should probably go before I reveal too much about myself.**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forty-five reviews and 627 hits already?! Whoa! You guys rock!**

**Anyway, this will be the last chapter that is under 1000 words. Future chapters will have more than that. I'm not making any promises though, but this chapter is _still_ longer than all of the previous chapters, so it's a start. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Cody laid there in the bed, wedged between Alejandro and Duncan, both of whom were wearing absolutely nothing but underwear. Cody hated that uncompromising position more than anything right now. Sure, Cody was wearing clothes, but his kidnappers weren't. It looked as if Cody was enjoying this, when in reality, he obviously wasn't.

Worst of all, Cody needed to take a huge shit. It was sitting in the teenager's rectum, fighting to get out. Duncan and Alejandro were some of the strongest contestants on _Total Drama_, so slipping out of their grip was going to be difficult. Fortunately, they were sleeping. Slowly, carefully, Cody retreated under the covers. All was going well until Cody's head was right next to Alejandro's crotch. All of a sudden, Alejandro turned around in his sleep so that his arse was facing Cody's face.

Then Alejandro farted.

Cody resisted the urge to cough or squirm because if he did he would wake his kidnappers up. Cody could not afford to do that now, could he?

Anyway, Cody felt his foot hanging over the ledge. He climbed out of the bed. He was finally able to go to the toilet. He opened the door to the en-suite bathroom went in, closed it and locked it. Cody took off his onesie, pulled down his nappy, lowered the toilet seat and sighed down. He sighed in relief as he crapped. There was no way in Heel was he going to do it in his nappy. Alejandro or Duncan could see it if that were to happen.

After wiping his arse and flushing the toilet, Cody went up to the sink to wash his hands. As he did this, Cody looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was an absolute mess because it hadn't been combed since he was kidnapped. But that wasn't what worried Cody (and honestly, he couldn't give a shit about his hairstyle as long as he looked like Cody).

What troubled him was his skin. Cody's skin was so pale from all the fear and anxiety he's been experiencing since he got here. He was so white he was literally living up to the definition of the term for his race. After being violated and stripped of his dignity, Cody felt like there was only one way out of his ordeal. That was when he noticed the razor on the shelf. Cody grabbed it. Just before he was about to use it, he heard footsteps. Cursing under his breath, Cody put the razor back. This was his only opportunity to slit Duncan and Alejandro's throats, and this was all Duncan or Alejandro's fault, depending on whoever was unlocking the door.

"What are you doing in here?" Alejandro demanded.

"I was doing a poo," Cody replied. This wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. He really wanted to slit his kidnappers' throats.

"Well then I guess it's time to change your diaper," Alejandro smirked.

"Didn't you hear the toilet flush?" Cody demanded, beckoning to the toilet.

"Yes, it woke us up," Alejandro answered. "You're not supposed to be messing with the toilet, mi hijo. It's a waste of water, don't cha think?" Cody groaned and showed him the nappy.

"See?" Cody rolled his eyes. "I used the toilet! I don't need to use diapers anymore! In fact, I **refuse** to use them!"

"Well then I guess you've left us no choice," Alejandro glared. He walked out of the room. Cody gulped. He anticipated that Alejandro was going to fetch a cane and smack Cody with it. Instinctively, Cody ran into Duncan's arms in fear before he realised what he was doing. Alejandro returned.

With the cot.

"From now on, you're sleeping in here," Alejandro smirked.

"Why?" Cody gasped.

"Well your room doesn't have an en-suite bathroom," Duncan chimed in. "If you insist on using the toilet instead of wearing diapers, then we won't be able to lock your door. So from now on you're sleeping with us."

Cody was horrified. "Why w-would you… you w-want to lock the… door?!" he choked.

"To keep you safe from the monsters," Alejandro smirked. Cody knew this was a lie. They were trying to keep him from escaping. But what neither Alejandro nor Duncan realised that this gave Cody access to the razors. He can therefore kill the two while they are sleeping, grab the keys and make his way out of the shithole.

He could taste the freedom already.

* * *

**Yep, Cody is now going to have to spend the night in Duncan and Alejandro's bedroom. Now that Cody has access to the razors, will he be successful in killing his captors? We'll see in the next chapter, or the chapter after that (I haven't decided yet). Next chapter will be up tomorrow, hopefully.**

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the first episode where Cody and his kidnappers have a visitor. Anyway, I still can't believe how fast this is gaining reviews. It's already got over fifty reviews and over 800 this, and it's not even a week old. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Even though Cody was allowed to use the toilet now, he still had to wear nappies whether he wanted to or not. After the incident in the bathroom, Alejandro and Duncan paid maintained a closer eye on Cody. Alejandro changed Cody into his regular clothes, refusing to let Cody do that himself. After all three were dressed, Duncan and Alejandro decided to watch some telly. Needless to say, Cody had to watch it with them. And to make matters worse for the poor geek, he had to sit on Alejandro's lap.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Alejandro and Duncan!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Alejandro and Duncan!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Alejandro and Duncan!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Alejandro and Duncan!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Alejandro and Duncan!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Alejandro and Duncan!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Alejandro and Duncan!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Alejandro and Duncan!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Alejandro and Duncan!"

"You hide Cody," Alejandro whispered to Duncan. "It's easier if I answer the door since I have nine letters in my name." Duncan nodded, scooped Cody into his arms and carried the boy into Cody's room… or what used to be Cody's room, which is now his playroom.

Alejandro got up to answer the door. But he was too late. The knocking restarted.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Alejandro and Duncan!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Alejandro and Duncan!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Alejandro and Duncan!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Alejandro and Duncan!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Alejandro and Duncan!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Alejandro and Duncan!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Alejandro and Duncan!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Alejandro and Duncan!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Alejandro and Duncan!"

Alejandro cursed about the knocker under his breath in Spanish before answering the door. "You do realise I was just about to answer the door when you knocked for the second round, right?" he rolled his eyes.

"So?" Trent shrugged. "I gave you nine seconds to answer the door after I was through knocking the first round."

"Well your knocking is a waste of time."

"So is this topic."

Alejandro sighed. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to preach for nine minutes to you and your domestic partner about the Number Nine religion," Trent smiled, holding up nine books, each with nine nines on them.

"Okay, this is bad enough that Jehovah's witnesses are doing this, but this is just beyond ridiculous," Alejandro groaned.

"Hey, I have to visit nine households nine times each every month," Trent countered. "I don't know what you're complaining about."

"We're very busy right now," Alejandro glared. "Now go away."

"If you don't let me in, I will tell the police about Cody's whereabouts," Trent threatened. "And I will tell them nine times."

"Like they'd believe a psychopath like you," Alejandro sneered.

"They'll have to believe me if I told them nine times," Trent smirked. "Besides, I can see Cody from the upstairs window."

"WHAT?!" snapped Alejandro. He looked up to see Cody and Duncan looking out the window. Duncan noticed Alejandro's glare and Trent's evil smile.

"Sorry!" Duncan called out, pulling himself and Cody away from the window. Alejandro huffed relentlessly, mentally thanking the heavens that Duncan insisted on living in the countryside, and then he said:

"Very well then. Come on in."

"Okay!" Trent beamed, swaggering inside. Alejandro cursed under his breath again as he followed the numerical cultist inside and closed the door behind him. Alejandro led Trent into the kitchen and said:

"Tea or coffee?"

"Both please," said Trent. "That way, if you put both words together, you'll get a nine!"

"Very well," Alejandro shuddered as he switched on the kettle. "Do you want milk and sugar?" he asked.

"Again, both please," Trent beamed. "That way, if you put both words together-"

"You'll get a nine," Alejandro finished for Trent, rolling his eyes. He found Trent to be very annoying.

"Wow, I'm liking this household!" Trent beamed, as Alejandro put the coffee seeds and the teabag into the one mug. He was not sure how Trent could find this sort of beverage to be tasty, but that's Trent for ya. Duncan came down from upstairs with Cody in his arms and sat down across from Trent. Even though there were six places at the table, Cody still had to sit on Duncan's lap. He was afraid of Duncan and Alejandro, and Trent apparently wasn't going to do anything to help him considering that Alejandro has nine letters in his name.

"A tea for you, Duncan?" Alejandro asked.

"Yes please," said Duncan.

"Excellent choice," Trent beamed at Duncan. "If you put 'tea' and 'Duncan' together you'll get nine!"

"Whatever," Duncan shrugged, rubbing Cody's back, much to Cody's discomfort and annoyance. "So anyway, what brings you here?" Duncan asked.

"I'm here to spread the word of the Ninth God," Trent beamed.

"Eh, I'll look it up on Wikipedia," Duncan shrugged.

"You do that," Trent recommended. "There are nine letters in Wikipedia."

Alejandro brought over Duncan's tea, Trent's tea-coffee-hybrid, Cody's baby bottle and his own coffee. Alejandro also brought over some biscuits. Trent took all of the Jaffa Cakes because there were nine of them. Alejandro and Duncan didn't mind, but Cody did, because he wanted one. Fortunately, besides the Jaffa Cakes there were Oreos, Coconut Creams and Bourbon Creams. However, Cody was getting none of them until he's drunken from his bottle. A normal person would have been mentally scarred by the sight of a twenty-year-old feeding a nineteen-year-old though a baby bottle, especially if the latter was sitting on the former, but Trent wasn't disturbed by this at all.

* * *

**I'm going to leave it at that right now. I was planning on having Cody attempt to kill Alejandro and Duncan in this chapter, but it will happen in the next chapter. I guarantee it. Besides, I had to put Trent in there, because this is the sixth chapter, and six looks like an upside down nine. This was also my longest chapter so far, being over 1,100 words.**

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't believe it. 77 reviews and over a thousand hits?! YOU GUYS ARE SAVAGE, I LOVE YOU! So to show my appreciation, I have written the next chapter. And I've made it longer than the previous. Best of all, it is not dominated by Trent's knocks. **

* * *

Trent eventually left simply because he was at the house for nine minutes and he didn't want to overstay his welcome. Alejandro was glad he was gone because Trent was annoying. Duncan that it was time for Cody's nap so he put the geek to bed, even though Cody didn't need any sleep. Cody protested that he wasn't tired, but as usual Duncan didn't give a shit and he placed Cody into the cot. Duncan sang Cody a few lullabies. This greatly bothered Cody, not just because Cody was too old for them, but also because singing lullabies was totally out of character for someone like Duncan. It was so disturbing that Cody fainted, rather than fall asleep. At least Duncan stopped singing and left the room. Of course, Duncan **did** lock the door from the outside so that Cody couldn't escape.

* * *

Cody woke up to the sound of some humping. He did not like that sound one bit. But he knew it was coming from the room next to the room he was in, which was the guest bedroom.

"OH YEAH, YA LIKE IT DON'T CHA?!" Cody could hear Duncan yell. Cody immediately realised what was going on. Duncan was shagging Alejandro in the guest bedroom. Cody decided to use this as an opportunity to escape, but when he grabbed the knob of the door, it wouldn't open. Cody remembered that that asshole Duncan locked it. Cody sighed and climbed back into the caught. With nothing else to do now that he was locked in, all Cody could do was fall asleep. Unfortunately, he can still hear Duncan and Alejandro humping in the other room. Normally, Cody would listen to his iPod. This would help him fall asleep. Sadly, Cody left his iPod at home, before he was kidnapped.

The longing for his iPod inclined Cody to reflect on his life prior to his disappearance, especially his **real** parents. Cody remembers the food his parents used to cook for him; the barbeques his father would prepare on a sunny weekend evening, the sandwiches his mother used to make. Cody also remembered how his parents took him to see the dentist or the doctors. He remembers the presents his parents got for him every Christmas, such as the iPad Mini one year, a Nintendo3DS the year before and an iPod Touch the year before that. He also remembers the places his parents used to take him on holidays, such as Dublin, New York, Tokyo, Auckland and many other places. He also remembers the anime conventions, waterparks, amusement parks and hockey matches his father used to take him to. All of this made Cody realised how underappreciated his parents were, how he took them for granted, and how lucky he was to have them as parents. Now it was all gone. And it was all thanks to Duncan and Alejandro.

Those heartless bastards.

* * *

_It was shortly after Cody's 19__th__ birthday and Cody was very excited. He was going to have his first few drinks that night. He and his friends arrived at the pub and had a few drinks. They cracked jokes, discussed recent events and sang along to whatever was being placed on the radio._

_An hour after showing up, the pub opened up a section upstairs which serves as a nightclub. It always opens at around half eleven. Cody and his friends decided to upstairs to have a bit of craic and maybe shag some hot chicks. Now, there weren't many chicks up there, and all of them were taken, but Cody and his friends still had a good time. They showed off some dance moves and the light effects were awesome. Some of them fell over, but they made no big deal out of it and just laughed and continued on with what they were doing._

_Cody decided to have another drink. His friends warned him that he was already tipsy and falling over the place, and that if he has another pint he'll get drunk. Plus, Cody needed to save what was left in his pocket for a taxi home. But Cody didn't listen. He simply replied: "YOLO!" and bought himself another pint of Green Diesel._

_After downing the substance, Cody was now drunk off his ass. His friends decided it was time to take Cody home. However, they could only afford a taxi for themselves so they decided to call Cody's parents. Sure, Cody would get roared at by his parents for getting drunk, but that was certainly better than leaving the geek behind at the pub, or letting him walk home on his own, where he could get beaten, mugged or even sexually assaulted. Plus, the friends didn't want to get in trouble with Cody's parents either, let alone their own parents._

_One of his friends was about to call Cody's father when he got tapped on the shoulder. The friend turned around to see Courtney and Gwen. The friend was confused as to why the two were in the same room and not beating the shit out of each other, let alone getting along with each other, but he shrugged it off and accepted their offer to take Cody home. In fact, since Cody only had two other guys with him, they could all fit in Gwen's care. Cody was excited, but he kept quiet in case he ruined any surprises that he was expecting._

_First Gwen dropped one friend off at his house. Next, she dropped the other off. Then Gwen turned to face Cody and asked him:_

"_You wanna have a three way with me and Court?"_

_Now, it was surprising to see Courtney and Gwen getting alone, but because the opportunity to have sex with the two of them at once was right in front of him, who was Cody to pass it off?_

…That was when Cody awoke. He looked around the room to realise he was in Alejandro and Duncan's bedroom. Connecting his current situation with the dream, Cody instantly remembered how he ended up in this ordeal.

Gwen and Courtney set him up.

However, Alejandro and Duncan were now fast asleep. Cody saw this as an opportunity to finally escape. He climbed out of the cot as quietly as he could and tiptoed over to the shower room. Because there was no window in there, it was pitch black, so Cody closed the door and turned on the light. Cody began to look for the razor. He found it.

Unfortunately, just as the geek grabbed the razor, the fan came on. It made this noise that woke Alejandro and Duncan up. There was no way to turn off the fan without turning on the light, so Cody had to put the razor back before he got caught.

Cody was begging to wonder why he would bother kill Alejandro and Duncan when he should just escape and get out of here. Thinking harder about it, it wouldn't make sense to do it anyway. Even if Cody only injured them with the razor, he would get locked up instead, and obviously Cody does not want that.

After all, being imprisoned and babied by Alejandro and Duncan is a lot better than being the prison guard's bitch in jail.

Speaking of which, Alejandro opened the door and said: "What are you doing in here?"

"Going to the toilet," Cody lied. "Can you close the door, please?" he asked.

"Fine, but hurry up because I have to go next," said Alejandro. Cody sighed. So much for his second chance of escape.

* * *

**So there you go. Courtney and Gwen were involved in Cody's disappearance. Let that be a warning to you lot not to have too much to drink when you're going out. You'll never know what sicko might take advantage of you while you're drunk. Drink safely.**

**Anyway, I'm going back to college tomorrow, but I'll still be updating. Mostly because I live only half an hour away from the campus, so I don't need to rent accommodation. I'm only telling you this because I won't be able to update every day, but I'll still update this story as often as I can.**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is now the most reviewed story I've written so far. Ironically, I repaid you guys by not updating in two weeks. Dedicated, much? To make it up to you guys, I have brought in a special character from the show. So enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning was very uneventful until there was a knock on the door. Duncan answered and said:

"Hey Court. Come on in."

"I hope you don't mind that Gwen and I brought our son with us so Cody could have someone to play with," Courtney smiled.

"You do realise that we're outside in broad daylight! The cops could see us and they will through you and your wife in jail for kidnapping! And rightly so! Curse your incapability to conceal a kidnapping! IDIOT!"

"Now, now, Harold, there is no need for this," Gwen told Harold off as she carried the scrawny teen into the house. She looked and Duncan and said: "Hey Duncan. I heard you and Alejandro adopted Cody."

"No! Not that idiot Duncan! GOSH!" Harold protested.

"Harold, don't be rude to Mr Duncan," Courtney scolded her and Gwen's 'son'. "Or else you will go to bed when we come home."

"Sorry about that," Gwen apologised. "He's been a little crabby because he missed the first five seconds of _Dora the Explorer_. He loves that theme song so much."

"No, it's just that I always watch the full length of the episodes," Harold corrected her. "In fact, I wouldn't have missed those five episodes if you and Courtney weren't such idiots and actually turned on the DVR and the mains! Curse you for not knowing that the DVR needs to be powered on in order to record, GOSH!"

"Harold, that's enough," Courtney glared. "Now be a good boy and go play with Cody." Gwen set Harold down and Harold headed towards the playroom where Cody was playing with building blocks. Cody noticed him and groaned.

"You too?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," Harold huffed. "Those idiots Courtney and Gwen murdered my family and kidnapped me! Curse those idiots for failing to realise that murder can carry a life sentence! IDIOTS!" Cody was disturbed that Gwen and Courtney committed murder. But realising that there was nothing he could do about it, and that the victims were related to Harold, the geek decided to look at the killings as mercy killings.

"Well that sucks," Cody shrugged.

"Tell me about it," Harold complained. "Now I have to spend the rest of my life putting up with those idiots! GOSH!"

"Well there's nothing you can do about it now," said Cody, sadly. "Wanna play Lego?" he asked.

Harold glared at Cody. "Cody, those are **Duplo** bricks! GOSH! You're such an idiot, Cody!" he snarled.

"They're the same as Lego bricks, but only twice as big," Cody rolled his eyes.

"Exactly, they're twice as big!" Harold glared. "Use the proper designations in future! IDIOT!"

"Do you wanna play or not?" Cody demanded.

"No, I refuse to play Duplo with you until you can tell the difference between Duplo and Lego."

"Fine. Duplo bricks are twice as big as Lego bricks," Cody rolled his eyes.

"I still don't trust you," Harold glared. "Besides, I want to play something else. God any trains?" he asked.

"I have a _Thomas the Tank Engine_ set over there," said Cody, pointing to a _Thomas the Tank Engine_ set over at the corner of the room. Harold went up to it and began to play with it. Cody looked at the way Harold laid the tracks out.

"That looks exactly like the picture on the box the set came in," he commented.

"Obviously, that's what it's supposed to look like," Harold shrugged. "Even an idiot would know that."

"That's just a demonstration," Cody assured the geek. "You can lay the tracks out in any way you want."

"It's okay Cody," said Harold. "It's not your fault you're stupid." Cody glared at Harold, not wanting to get insulted further the brown-haired geek decided to continue what he was doing.

He was building a gallows from which a figure that looked like Harold was hanging from. This morbid thought prompted Cody to pause and wonder why Harold wasn't so phased by his family's demise. The only thing that seemed to bother Harold was that he was still going to be around idiots for as long as he lived. Then again, maybe the reason why Harold wasn't so phased by the murders was because of the fact that he was Harold.

Suddenly, a horrible thought occurred to Cody. What about his parents? Sure, the reason Cody ended up here was because he accepted Courtney and Gwen's offer to be taken home and because he was drunk at the time he passed out before they dropped him off at Duncan and Alejandro's house. Then again, there is always a possibility that Duncan, Alejandro, Courtney and Gwen wanted to rule out any chances of Cody's parents getting suspicious about their son's sudden disappearance.

Cody immediately snapped out of his thoughts. No! It can't be! Cody doesn't want to think about it. Let's face it; it's bad enough that a hostage would have to face his or her kidnappers daily. Try facing your kidnappers every day after they've killed your parents. Cody never thought of that, but he doesn't want to.

Sometimes it's better to be naïve.

"Hey! You're Duplo structure fell over and landed on the train tracks!" Harold shouted. Cody snapped out of his trance to notice the toy train pushing a few blocks along the tracks, slowing the train's pace in the process. It also shoved some of the blocks to the side. Cody realised that he's just built a tower out of Duplo blocks that… toppled… over… onto… the… train… tracks…

"I'm telling on you!" Harold snarled. He ran out of the room. Cody rolled his eyes. He was glad he was never related to someone like Harold.

* * *

**So what do you think of Courtney and Gwen raising Harold? What do you think of the conflict between Harold and Cody? If you enjoyed Harold's appearance then you'll be glad to know that he will make many more appearances for this fic.**

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating in three weeks. I've been busy with college. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I must warn you guys, this story contains a few religiously sensitive sentences towards the end. So if you don't want to read that, then I insist that you pull out right now. The sensitive sentences are underlined, so you can skip the underlined sentences if you want.**

* * *

So anyway, Harold told on Cody, but the parents suggested that the two play something else. Harold protested this, arguing that he did not want to play with an "idiot like Cody" anymore.

"Why don't you want to play with Cody?" Gwen asked.

"Because he's an idiot!" Harold snarled. "Curse your inability to realise that! GOSH!"

"Harold, you are going to play with Cody until we are ready to go home or else when we're going home you'll be sitting on a different booster seat," Courtney threatened.

"But I don't want to!" Harold protested. "I **always** sit on my _Barney the Dinosaur_ booster seat when we're in the car! GOSH!"

"Then go play with Cody," Courtney glared.

"It isn't fair!" Harold whined. "Curse your incapability of registering that!"

"Life isn't fair, Harold," Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Harold moped, returning to the playroom. Alejandro, Duncan, Courtney and Gwen continued to sit at the table. They continued to talk about ethically sensitive topics and you wouldn't normally discuss in a T-rated fic.

In the playroom, Cody was putting the Duplo back in the box. He noticed Harold's presence.

"So did you tell on me?" Cody rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but because your adoptive parents and my adoptive parents are idiots, you're not in trouble," Harold rolled his eyes. "Duncan and Alejandro are such idiots for turning you into an idiot."

"How am I an idiot?" Cody demanded.

"You couldn't tell the difference between Lego and Duplo," Harold pointed out. "Curse your inability to realise that makes you an idiot! IDIOT!"

"If you're not going to stop calling people names, nobody is going to want to play with you anymore," Cody warned.

"Nah, they're just intimidated by my intelligence," Harold shrugged, dismissively.

"Right," Cody rolled his eyes.

"What else do you have?" Harold asked Cody.

"I have Monopoly," Cody suggested.

"I don't think so," said Harold. "Are you sure you have enough intelligence to be capable of playing a game that involves mathematics, geography, finance and law, etcetera?"

"I have an IQ of 132, of COURSE I am capable," Cody glared at Harold, offended and hurt by Harold's comment. Obviously he wasn't going to let it show, because what was the point? IF Harold noticed, he'd 'assure' Cody that it was not his fault that he's stupid.

"So?" Harold glared. "That's not good enough. Any IQ that is under 187 is totally and utterly unacceptable."

"You do realise that this is a highly unrealistic expectation of people, right?" Cody glared back.

"I don't believe for a minute that your IQ is 132," Harold scoffed. "13.2 would be more accurate in your case, considering that you're such an idiot."

"I'm starting to think your adoptive parents had actually **euthanized** your biological family," Cody sneered.

"Well of course they did," Harold shrugged. "They were putting my parents out of their misery. They never admitted this to me, but I knew they couldn't live with the harrowing reality that they were complete idiots. Now if only Gwen and Courtney would euthanize everyone else except for me, including themselves; now **that** would be humane."

"You really think you are the smartest person in the whole wide world?"

"I **know** I am the smartest person in the whole wide world."

"Do you even think that you are smarter than Stephen Hawking?!"

"I **know** that I am smarter than Stephen Hawking."

Cody paused for a moment. He came up with the ultimate probing question for Harold.

"Do you believe in a supreme being that has created the universe?" Cody asked, smirking.

"Of course I do," Harold shrugged. "Unfortunately, he or she or it has made everyone besides me an idiot so therefore he or she or it is an awfully cruel creature."

"If there's a Hell," Cody replied, "that's probably where you are going."

"I can easily overpower Satan because he or she or it is an idiot," Harold shrugged.

"Now I am really beginning to wonder where you are going after you die," Cody deadpanned.

"I'm sick and tired of your constant denial of your stupidity!" Harold snarled. "It's making me angry! You deserve to be hit!" And so Harold hit Cody on the arm.

In retaliation, Cody hit Harold back.

There was a terrible silence.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Harold wailed. "I'M TELLING ON YOU AGAIN! YOU'RE SUCH A MEANIE AND AN IDIOT CODY! CURSE YOUR LACK OF HUMAN COMPASION! GOSH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Harold ran out of the room to tell on Cody again. Gwen and Courtney decided to leave so they wouldn't have to punish Harold in front of Duncan, Alejandro and Cody. As soon as they left, Alejandro and Duncan were cross with Cody for hitting 'a special child' like Harold. So they banned Cody from watching the telly for the rest of the day. Cody was pissed off because that meant he was going to miss the season finale of _Breaking Bad_, but then again Alejandro and Duncan were probably not going to let Cody watch the show anyway because 'he wasn't old enough'.

* * *

**It's good to have updated this fic again. Sadly, I won't be able to update for two weeks because I have a few projects for college to get done. This isn't helped by my laziness, so yeah… this is going to be one long, tough, miserable, stressful fortnight. It'll be such a relief when it's all over.**

**Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This was updated as part of Writing Spree Day, a day devoted to updating your fics or writing new ones. Apparently, this was only my third contribution to the day, and now that the day is almost over here in Ireland it is apparent that this hasn't been a successful Writing Spree Day for me. Well it's still a Hell of a lot better than nothing. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

That night Alejandro was helping Cody brush his teeth. Cody didn't need the help, and he certainly didn't want it either. But Alejandro ignored him. He squirted too much toothpaste onto the toothbrush and rubbed the toothbrush against Cody's teeth too vigorously it was slightly painful. It was much better than having Duncan brush Cody's teeth for him. Cody remembers how last night Duncan brushed Cody's teeth and Duncan was twice as rough as Alejandro. Plus, Duncan used twice as much toothpaste, so it stung Cody's mouth. Still, Cody wanted to do it himself. He knew how to brush. What's worse is that Alejandro was teaching Cody how to brush, as if he thought Cody didn't know that despite his age. What was the point in that anyway, considering that Alejandro and Duncan were going to keep brushing Cody's teeth in future?

"Thirsty?" Alejandro asked Cody when he was done with Cody's teeth. Without waiting for an answer, Alejandro picked Cody up and carried him downstairs to get him some water. Instead of leaving Cody in the cot and returning with the drink. What's worse is that Alejandro was only wearing his boxers. That was it. Nothing more. Nothing less (thankfully!). To say that this made Cody extremely uncomfortable would be a terrible understatement, but Alejandro took no notice (or at least chose not to notice).

Anyway, Alejandro carried Cody downstairs to the kitchen where Duncan was sitting at the table reading something. Like Alejandro, Duncan was also wearing only boxers. Yet, that didn't stop Alejandro from going up to Duncan and saying:

"Here, take Cody while I fill him a glass of water."

"Sure thing, babe," Duncan smiled, pulling Cody onto his lap. His bare, hairy lap. Also, his legs looked longer when the delinquent was not wearing pants. Alejandro had commented on that far too many times opposite Cody, even while Cody was sitting on Duncan. Anyway, while Cody was sitting there in a position that was almost too awkward for him to handle, he noticed that Duncan was reading a porno magazine. Worse, that porno magazine happened to be all about Duncan.

True, it did make sense since Alejandra didn't care about what Duncan was reading. But seriously! Duncan was getting horny over a magazine about himself! Who does that kind of thing?! While Duncan was very popular among _Total Drama's_ fanbase, especially the horny fans, but why would Duncan be jerking off to himself at night?! Cody hoped that wasn't the case.

Cody also hoped that Duncan would stop bouncing the leg Cody was on up and down because that too was making Cody uncomfortable. It felt like being on a superfast roller coaster with far too many twists and turns for it to be considered safe for the public to use and seats that were lumpy and bumpy to a point where it was hard for the users to sit still. Cody decided not to bother ask Duncan to stop because chances are Duncan was going to continue anyway or bounce his leg at a faster pace. Duncan also had the magazine open on a page where there were two Duncan's; one sodomising the other, making poor Cody feel nauseated.

Eventually, Alejandro returned with the glass of water. _Took him long enough_, Cody thought. Before Cody could take the glass, Alejandro handed the glass to Duncan instead. Duncan held the glass as he tipped the rim towards Cody's mouth. This annoyed Cody greatly because he is fully capable of holding a glass himself. But he knew there was no point in arguing.

"Now remember Cody, only drink in small sips," Alejandro lectured. Normally, Cody took gulps when drinking, but knowing Duncan was going to take the drink from Cody if he did take gulps, Cody sighed and took sips from the glass. When he was done, Alejandro refilled the glass in case Cody needed more during the night.

"I'll bring him up," said Duncan, closing his magazine. He rose up from his chair and carried Cody upstairs to the master bedroom. Alejandro followed after them with the water. He left the water at a corner of the room so that the glass would be less likely to tip over. Duncan placed Cody into the cot and Alejandro tucked him in. The two continued to stand over him, however, staring at the geek.

Then they sang a lullaby in unison.

Actually, it wasn't a lullaby. They were singing _Wiener Blut_ by Rammstein to Cody. In fact, they were singing an English translating of the song, which made it all the more disturbing. Worse, Duncan and Alejandro replaced all the feminine pronouns with masculine ones to make the 'lullaby' more relevant to Cody's dire situation. Duncan even had an instrumental version of the song on his phone for added special effects, and had his phone turned up to the highest possible volume. Cody wasn't sure whether his kidnappers were deliberately trying to screw with Cody's mind or were simply terrible at singing lullabies, but one thing's for certain, Cody was definitely going to have more trouble sleeping to night than he did any other night since the start of his captivity put together.

* * *

**There and done! And listen to **_**Wiener Blut**_** if you are truly daring for more twisted content. Watch the music video, and also watch a video of the song on YouTube where there are lyrics translated onto English. The song is just downright crazy, just like the band Rammstein. They have written plenty of twisted songs and I guess you can say that their songs may have influenced my writing. Their songs have definitely influenced the writing of one of my favourite authors on the **_**Happy Tree Friends**_** fandom, deadliving. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I can guarantee I will have it up ASAP.**

**Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a short chapter. But after being absent from this story for almost three weeks, I suppose this update is good news. I've also included in this chapter a really sordid scene that may very well lead to demands that I raise the rating up to M. No joke; I'm actually considering it right now.**

* * *

Cody awoke from a nightmare to find himself being held by Alejandro, who was rubbing Cody's back. Naturally, this made Cody cringe, because he just had a nightmare about Alejandro doing things to Cody that the narrator must not mention in a T-rated fic so as not to cause an online scandal. Cody just wanted to be put back in his cot so he could go back to sleep and try to have an entirely different dream. But there was no point in getting that across to Alejandro. Alejandro was going to keep burping Cody anyway, no matter how hard Cody squirmed. Besides, Alejandro was a Hercules compared to poor scrawny Cody after all.

Alejandro carried Cody over to the desk where he left the glass of water on. He let Cody sip some of the water before setting it back down on the table, ignoring Cody's requests for more. Alejandro decided that it would be 'lonely' for Cody to be sleeping on his own in the cot, so he laid Cody on the king-sized bed between himself and Duncan. Cody hated this because not only was he squashed between two men the bed was also too hot for Cody to fall asleep. It was bad enough sleeping in the cot despite wearing nothing but a diaper.

Just when Cody thought that his situation could not get any worse, Duncan farted. His arse was facing Cody as well. And if that wasn't bad enough, the covers were pulled up too far for Cody to be able to stick his head out. In essence, he had to smell that nasty fart. In fact, Cody has suffered many Dutch ovens in his life, yet this was the very worst. And one time during _Total Drama Island_, Cody shared a bed with Owen because Owen was feeling lonely after Justin's elimination. If it was any consolation, it helped Cody to fall asleep almost instantly… well, technically fainting isn't the same as falling the sleep, but it's something, right?

Alejandro didn't seem to mind. Of course, Alejandro's nose was pegged. Cody noticed this just before he put Cody in the bed and pulled the covers over him.

* * *

Cody awoke from another nightmare. It was just like the previous one, except this time Duncan was in it instead of Alejandro.

Sadly, Cody woke up in Duncan's arms this time.

And Duncan was sitting on the toilet.

Taking a shit.

Cody did not understand why Duncan would cradle him while he was on the can, but he did not want to know for fear that his dream was true. Duncan registered that Cody was awake and said:

"Oh good. You're awake. Today is the day for potty training."

"But I already know how to use the toilet," Cody protested. "And what am I doing here sitting on your lap while you are on the toilet?!" he demanded.

"Minding you," Duncan shrugged. "Papa is away buying some food and he said not to let you out of my sight."

"Couldn't you have just left the bathroom door open, or at least lay me in the tub?!" Cody shrieked.

Duncan looked up at the ceiling. "Nah," he replied, after a few seconds of staring. "I feel we haven't been spending much time together lately, so I thought we'd bond now."

"Actually, I think we've been spending **too** much time together," Cody muttered. Duncan ignored him and took another dump.

Needless to say, the potty training did not go so well for Cody. When Duncan was finished, he decided that it was Cody's turn. So the delinquent got up and sat Cody on the toilet seat. Cody could not do a poo if Duncan, or anyone for that matter, was in the room. This was not helped by the fact that Duncan insisted on holding Cody 'in case he fell into the toilet'. This was very unlikely, but even if that were to happen, it wouldn't be much of a problem.

If only Duncan would learn to flush the damn thing.

* * *

**Well this is going to provoke a lot of angry reviews and PM's. Then again, both Cody and Duncan have reached the age of consent. But yeah, I'm not aware of anybody who would be happy enough to be in Cody's situation. I cannot relate to that at all. Does this treatment of Cody make me a sadist in some way?**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up. But with project deadlines appearing on the horizon expect only one update a week at most. I'll be finished in mid-December though, and I'll be off from college for five and a half weeks. This will allow for shitloads of updates (and shitloads of procrastinating… what?! Don't give me that look! I'll only get five and a half weeks to myself when it comes! Damn!). What may or may not be updated will depend though.**

**I love you guys and I hope ye haven't given up on this despite the three week hiatus.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
